Breaking tradition
by elementals-destiny
Summary: Please read and review.......no flames please
1. Chapter 1

the summary would not fit in the summary box, so here is is...

When the current Headmistress of Alfea decides to "get everybody to know everybody better", things go insane. Among the temporary transfer students to Alfea are a child prodigy by the name of Alexander who was skipped ahead to Redfountain, a half-vampire who's, well, a "fruit" bat, and a witch with shocking hair and bad eyeshadow. There they meet a sophomore fairy with an all-knowing magic 8-ball and an eye for the near future, and the insanity turns to mayhem as they reveal a great evil lurking underneath the fairy school... 

-1This is a story written by me and Long Haired Smiley……………….

Enjoy

BREAKING TRADITION: prologue: "Why did we let her run the school?!"

So far, the staff of the three magic schools could conclude that this year will start on a weird note. And even had they not been informed of miss Rivers' "master plan", her mere existence could secure the weirdness of the year; for she was a fresh-minded, foul-mouthed newbie to magic in her core (regardless of her 20 years of experience with magic). And fresh-minded, foul-mouthed People at the top of the hierarchy always build a one-way ride for change. Good or bad, only baby Future and grandma History hold the answer.

And the staff didn't like changes. Not one bit.

"Hey! Mr. S!" shouted an aging man at the ceiling above him, looking at his watch and gritting his teeth frantically. He called him about twelve minutes ago. Usually it only takes him seconds to get here from that Soul-Society - or whatever it was- of his, what's taking the god-damned soul so long? - so were the thoughts of the current Redfountain headmaster, when all of a sudden the ghost of an elderly man in a bathrobe, holding a rubber duck, popped out of thin air.  
"What is it, boy? Why do you wish to interrupt my shower?" he asked aggravatedly, pointing at the yellow, squeaking toy and looking generally cross with the headmaster.  
"I wish to interrupt your shower," he mumbled dismissively to the robe clad spirit while trying not to mentally undress him like he usually did with humans in bathrobes, "Because the head of Alfea has lost her marbles again."

"Griffin? Griffin? Are you there?" asked a witch in her mid-fourties with a heavy note of urgency in her rich voice, Fixing her grey-aqua coloured hair and walking around her office in an anxious manner, that was saved for times like this, when the young one needed to be stopped, or else... oh, thank gods, thought Mrs. Florine, she's here.  
"Let me guess," yawned Griffin's soul in frustration, "Rivers is at it again?"  
"Yes, and this time she's really gone bonkers; how can we move two thirds of our students to Redfountain and Alfea?!" she yelled. Obviously she was troubled; they shouldn't have let her run for this job, they should have listened to Saladine, but nooo... they just had to fall for that sharp wit and reasonable arguments. Ugh, to hell with reason!

"So what you're saying is that you seek fuller understanding between the schools, so you want to transfer two-thirds of our students to the other schools for a month?" asked the soul of Mrs. Faragonda, arching a white eyebrow in disbelief. "I don't think Florine and De-Matteo would like it..."  
"Well of course they don't now, but once I'm done convincing them, you'll see..." laughed a thirty-two year old, bright-eyed fairy god-relative in her usual overconfident smugness. And she was right, to be honest: everything seemed to go her way, no matter how wrong or how stupid or plain weird her way was. It was, after all, better than the alternative, namely Rivers crying her eyes out and begging for things to be done her way like a kid on sugar withdrawal asking for a sweet.  
So they had to do it. For the girl with the sugar withdrawal state of mind.

Plus, had they not, she would have ratted on Saladine that he likes goth-loli schoolgirls.


	2. Toss coins in a fountain & watch waves

It was September first, and Alexander De Luce was angry; very angry.

It is only natural to be angry when your teacher comes to you on the first day of school and says something along the lines of "you worked like hell to pass the entrance exams, you paid us a lot of money, you said goodbye to your loving family for the rest of the year, all because you want to be a specialist, and now you have to go to a girl school because someone up there is a maniac".

So yeah, he was a little upset. Most of him, that is. The rest of him was jealous of the small group who got to stay in Redfountain. The ones who stayed didn't have to go through pink wallpaper-decorated corridors or velvety sheets, twinkly rainbow spells and love-potions bubbling in cauldrons, they didn't have to deal with teachers who acted like drama-queens or better yet, like drama-queers. They didn't have the strict Mrs. Florine or that lunatic Rivers in charge. They were lucky.

Lucky, lucky bastards who didn't have to go to sissyland for the first month of the school year.

"Yes," thought De Luce to himself, "I'm definitely mad." To show how mad he was, he took one of his shirts and violently stuffed it in his suitcase. The shirt couldn't care any less, being inanimate, but Alex felt guilty and, in a way, apologised to the shirt by taking it out and folding it to a perfect rectangle. Now he was a bit calmer, but he was still quite mad about the temporary transfer to -

"Ugh..." he hissed under his breath, "I have to go to Alfea..."

the thought re-boiled all the rage that may have soothed in the past thirty minutes. Alfea? They're kidding! Cloudtower had at least a reputation for being a school that teaches how to do real damage in combat, being a school for witches - but Alfea?! That would make him, and the other 99 boys who were moving with him, look so... gay.

And speaking of gay - this time in the original meaning of the word - a seventeen-year-old boy whistled a cheerful tune as he pulled out a marker (made especially for fabric) from his shirt pocket. While whistling, ha began to label all his belongings, just in case one didn't have to do his or her own laundry in Alfea. He stopped for a second to sniff the marker - smelled a bit like a new car - and began scribbling "Damien. C" on every tag in his clothing he could find. Afterwards he folded them and placed them in perfect, carefully placed stacks in his large suitcase. Tomorrow he was going to Alfea for a month - and unlike other Redfountainers, he wasn't enraged, angry, mad or even mildly aggravated; he thought the transfer was for the better, as he seemed to understand that a month in another's moccasins can make a man less judgemental; plus, he heard that prodigious boy Alexander De Luce will be in Alfea too. De Luce was not in his class, and maybe this'll give him a chance to have a glimpse at the genius, a boy skipped ahead to redfountain at age ten... Now that's one boy with skill!

Damien hummed a lullaby to himself and turned off the lights in the room. This is going to be one extraordinary month, yes, but the spice in life never comes in routine...


	3. Chapter 2

-1This is a story written by me and Long Haired Smiley……………….

Enjoy

Hannah: ugh, I wish he wasn't so short...

Ayorah flies down without using her wings

Student 1: Wow she must be powerful

Freshman1: I hope my first year in school is gonna be alright... and yeah, she looks strong...

Student 2: Yeah...she is the fairy of flying and is in charge of this school

Senior3: What happened to Faragonda?

Ayorah: She left five thousand years ago

Senior2: She taught us just last year!

Hannah: Yeah, she taught us too...something is really fishy...

Ayorah: Yes, but she isn't in charge of the school, remember she taught you on a different planet

Hannah: Oh...right! silly me... silly grin……………..but where's Alex?

Ayorah: Now come to the inner courtyard

Damien: There he is. next to the headmaster.

Hannah: C'mon, we'll walk in together

Ayorah: Everyone sign in and then find your dorms

Elinor: I dont want to

Ayorah: Everyone is here to be a faerie

Damien: Even me?

Ayorah: Of course, you did register to be one

Damien: But I'm a male. a male fairy?

Hannah: Damien... we have been over this before...

Ayorah: Yes you can

Damien: I'm the first boy-fairy in the school, give me credit... hooray!

Ayorah: Now, you must sign and get keys for our dorms.

Hannah: True.

Student 6: We must get going quickly, i wouldn't want to miss the party with the boys tonight

Damien: Party? woohoo!

Alex: Party? Oh dear... My sister is gonna be there! And she'll be all friendly………ack! I hope she won't leave a big lipstick mark on my forehead.

Hannah: Well, our time has come! let's sign up

Witch 1: Well, this is a weird year. I can sense it.

Elinor: but you have the power to sense the future unlike the rest of us

Witch 1: Oh, whoopsie...forgot.

Ayorah: It is time to get going

Damien: My! Already?

Ayorah: Yes

Hannah: Let's go then. I got room 312, west building.

Damien: I got room 380, Central building.

Elinor: I have to go to the swamp all day

Witch 2: why?

Elinor: Because i have to study the insects there

Student 1: Right, you're a bug fairy.

Hannah: And only now you got it?

Ayorah: Time to get going, anyone who is still here in three minutes will be in big trouble and will have a detention

everyone runs in panic

Ayorah flies back into her room and contacts red fountain

Headmaster: Yes?

Ayorah: Well, I was thinking...

Headmaster: You were thinking what exactly?

Ayorah: We should have all the students at your school come here for a few days and my students should go over there

Ayorah: They would learn what is being taught at the schools my students would learn warrior skills.

Headmaster: Why?

Ayorah: And yours would learn magic

Headmaster: This is new... but.. transforming boys? Isn't that gay boy enough a breakthrough?

Ayorah: He isn't! He is just a faerie strange as that might seem to you and how strange it was to us at first

Headmaster: A fairy.. geez...

Ayorah: Well, there might be more faerie among your boys

Headmaster: Why didn't I just become a gardener?!

bangs head against desk

Ayorah: I can see you doing that

Headmaster: Eh?

Ayorah: You dont want our schools to come together do you?

Headmaster: I do, but this is so weird after millenniums of tradition...this.

Ayorah: Everyone can become a faerie

Headmaster: If you say, love.

Ayorah: Stop it, you know that i dont share your feelings!

Headmaster: Now you're being narrow-minded. I'm only 12 years older !

Ayorah: Yes and twelve years doesn't make much difference when we have lived as long as we have does it?

Headmaster: It does not.

Ayorah: But I still dont share your feelings

To be continued...


End file.
